Comedy Ships!
by The Anonymouse2
Summary: All of your favorite and funniest Wings of Fire ships, told in a very un-serious way by me! Laughter abounds, and no real romance occurs. Mostly. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Blisterseer

**So, in Wings of Fire fanfiction, we call couples 'ships'. I don't know why, but I do know most of them! I have decided to write my own ship stories! However, since I can't write romance, no matter how hard I try, I'll just make them comedy! Okay? Okay!  
Disclaimer-I do not own Wings of Fire. **

Morrowseer: Hey, uh, I really liked how you killed that dragon back there.  
Blister: Thanks.  
Morrowseer: So, you wanna go to a Night-uh, I mean, a Sandwing bar with me sometime?  
Blister: Fine, but don't you have a mate?  
Morrowseer: Uh...that's...irrelevant.  
Blister: Alright then. I'll go to the bar. But no one can see us together.  
Morrowseer: No problem, we'll just kill all the dragons there.  
Blister: I like your style.

 **AND they live happily ever after. Until they both die. The end! I hope to see some reviews! Let me know if you want to see more! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2-Plotting and Planning

**Trying to devise a new comedy ship with my demented twin sister, Avery! Enjoy!**

 **PLOTTING AND PLANNING**

Avery: Plotting and planning and plotting and planning. You need to take it off bold.

Lexi: I did.

Avery: And now we must tink.

Lexi: I don't know why Blisterseer is so popular. I mean, it literally said in the book that she hated him and only tolerated his company because of the whole Nightwing alliance thing.

Avery: DO NOT QUESTION MY FAVORITE WINGS OF FIRE SHIP!

Lexi: Just saying...ooh, we should do one where it's like after Blister died and she goes up to where all the dead dragons are or whatever (or down) and sees Morrowseer and he's like 'Hey, how you doin' and she's like 'Oh, heck no!' and then she flames in his face or something...actually wait never mind.

Avery: ...

Lexi: ...

Avery: What?

Lexi: Ner! Why it not go up?

Avery: You having troubles with the keyboard?

Lexi: Yes, and it's ruining my grammars!

Avery: You needs some spell check.

Lexi: I has spell check.

Avery: Nah.

Lexi: Whatever happened to plotting and planning?

Avery: Plotting and planning and scheming potted plants.

Lexi: I got a request for a Glorybringer ship. So, think!

Avery: You want me to bite you?

Lexi: Huh?

Avery: Now you put me saying the smartness.

Lexi: Okay.

Avery: I dunno, it's hard to do Glorybringers because it's already a pretty canon ship. And the characters are hard to work with, as in making them...fluff and comedic.

Lexi: So we not do that?

Avery: Ya.

Lexi: We have to talk properly, we are intelligent, and this infernal language of horrific grammars and pronouncesiation is sucking our minds!

Avery: Um, that not right.

Lexi: I did pronouncesiation on porpoise. I know the real word. Pronunciation. See?

Avery: How about Jamblaze?

Lexi: No! I got a request for Glorybringer, and I want to do Glorybringer! It's a matter of honor. You wouldn't know anything about that.

Avery: But you just said we weren't...you confuse me.

Lexi: Just roll with it. Tonight, we plan!

Avery: I don't roll. I fall on my head. Haven't you seen my interpretive dance of my life?

Lexi: I was trying for a smooth ending.

Avery: I don't do smooth either. It reminds me of pudding. Pea pudding. Never had that. Not sure it exists. But still.

Lexi: What? Okay, I don't own Wings of Fire, please don't sue me, Avery, no more talking.

 **Tada!**


	3. Chapter 3-Glorybringer

**Here it is, as requested!**

*Glory is sitting in the throne room, when an assassin bursts in*

Glory: Whaaaaat!?

Deathbringer: Noooooo! I will save you, my love!

Glory: Again, whaaaaat?!

*Glory shoots a stream of sizzling venom into the assassin's face, and he is dead*

Deathbringer: Aww, I wanted to take care of that.

Glory:Get over it. And what did you call me?

Deathbringer: ...

Glory: ...

Deathbringer: I love you! Queen Glory, will you marry me?

Glory: Dragons don't _do_ marrying, Deathbringer.

Deathbringer: Dang.

*Silence*

Deathbringer: Well, what do we do then?

Glory: I am ashamed to know you.

 **Done and done! Doesn't really end with romance, but hey, it's comedy, and I don't want to tell Deathbringer what they do, turning this into an M rated story. No thanks! I'll brainstorm a bit more to come up with some other ships!**


	4. Chapter 4-Sunny andcarrots?

**This is staged with the wild carrots Sunny finds at some point in the series, as requested by HI1. I'm not sure if you wanted a SHIP or just a funny story, but I decided to go with ship. Very creative of me. Probably** **the only story you'll find shipping a dragon and some wild roots. Here goes nothing!**

Sunny: Oh, lalala! Finally, something to eat! Much better then all that blucky prey.

Carrots: Hey babe.

Sunny: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHWwwwwwwwwwwait...carrots, did you just TALK?!

Carrots: Sure did.

Sunny: But you're a plant.

Carrots: And you're a dragon.

Sunny: Point taken. Anyway, I was going to eat you...and now you're talking...so...it would be kind of weird to eat something that was just having a conversation with you.

Carrots: You were gonna eat me?!

Sunny: Yeah...

Carrots: Well, that's to be expected. Most of the beautiful dragons that I meet are trying to eat me.

Sunny: And how many beautiful dragons have you met?

Carrots: Just the one.

Sunny: BBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! The carrots are flirting with me!

Carrots: And why wouldn't I?

 _The carrots suddenly sprout eyes and spontaneously wink at Sunny._

Sunny: You are SO creepy. I was having doubts about eating you since I discovered you could talk, but now...

 _The carrots form a mouth, specifically to grin cheekily._

Carrots: You've discovered I'm to handsome and charming to be devoured?

Sunny: Yeah, I'm definitely going to eat you.

 ** _CHOMP!_**

There you go! I hope that this doesn't turn into one of those random stories that make no sense. But, if anyone wants to make any more suggestions about SHIPS, let me know! I'll be happy to do them! Thanks!  
Valve until next time!  
The Anonymouse2


End file.
